Leah and Georgina
by TwilightLoverForever124
Summary: Leah and Georgina Leah went travelling when she was little and met a friend named Georgina. They kept in touch in spite of the distance. They are both very protective of each other so when Leah goes silent G goes to La Push to investigate. What will she find ?
1. chapter 1

Leah and Georgina

Leah went travelling when she was little and met a friend named Georgina. They kept in touch in spite of the distance. They are both very protective of each other so when Leah goes silent G goes to La Push to investigate. What will she find ?

10 years ago

 _Leah was lost. she had decided to be a big giel and go wondering of alone, in the big woods of the lake district. she was definetly regreting that now , as she ran around in circles._

 _U_ _nbeknownst to her , a girl called Georgina was watching her. G could sense the girls panic and that she wasnt from aroaround heee because everyone in this area practically live in the forest._

 _Knowing what its like to get lost in these woods, Georgie decided aproach the terrified girl."Hey"_ _Leah jumped around in panic and nearly screamed at the new face._

 _After panicking for a second longer, Le Le started cowering in fear, afraid of this person hurting her._ _Georgina realising she had scared the girl even more, G ran and hugged the stranger And started trying to calm her down._

 _"Hey. Hey. shh. shh. youre alright. ok? Now my name is Georgina, but you can call me G or Georgie. ok? what's your name?" Georgina mentally smacked herself as she realised the it was along shot the kid would answer. However G was pulled out of her internal monloge by a voice with a heavy american accent;_

 _" My name's Leah. Leah Clearwater." Leah said, terrified but strangely feeling like she could trust this person she met a minute ago._

 _"Ok, leah. Youre not from around here are you?" G said with what Leah realised was a Scottish/ north england accent. Leah nodded._ _"Are you lost? where's your mommy and daddy?"_

 _" I wanted to be a big girl and go explore by myself, but i dont like it! I want mommy and daddy!" Leah suddenly burst into tears._

 _"Ok!Ok! how about we find your mommy and daddy?" Leah nodded again._

 _Standing up G offered a hand to the crying girl and set off following the track of foot step leah made earlier. 'I hope Leah you can be my new friend'..._


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that day Leah, her family kept in touch throughout the years. No one apart from them had knowledge of G's existence, it was there private pocket of happiness. Leah and Georgina spoke and face timed, and texted every week at the only time where the time in Britain and America were ok for both of them; last thing at night for G and first thing in the morning for Leah. No matter what they always checked in with each other, because they never visited each other in person. They agreed that if one of them didn't check in just once then one of them has to visit the other. They absolutely had to.

That was before Sam, Leah's now-ex, went missing, came back and left her for Emily, Leah's cousin. Then next thing you know Leah turned into a wolf, found out that Sam had imprinted on her cousin, found out her brother Seth and the rest of Sam's little group was also a wolf and then her dad died due to a heart attack and then his funeral. This happened in just under a week and a half.

With all these events happening, Leah forgot to check in with Georgie and also didn't realise that she was on her way to find out what was wrong with me Le Le ...


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stepping on to the last flight of the day to America, Georgina reflected all the things that have happened since she met Leah and the Clearwater's. Having a friend after years of torture helped improve Georgina's confidence after is was torn to pieces.

G was bullied from when she was 4 years old until she was 11. The reason why it stopped is because she said she was going to kill herself and then she ran away from the care home she had lived in since she was 7 and her parents had died along with her sister and brother and her sister in law. The only person who survived was their little dog, Zeba, who strangely resembles a wolf. Zeba was currently sat on G's lap on the plane. Any way, after she ran away she moved into the woods where she had found Leah lost in. The reason G had moved into the forest with Zeba was she had ran into it so often to get away from her bullies she knew it like the back of her hand. That and the fact she was a wolf.

Georgie had first phased when she was 5. She had got so angry at home because she had been humiliated by her bullies in front of the whole school. Even the teachers were laughing at her. It was 3 days later, when she managed to phase back, did her parents tell her that her great grandparents were descendants from a native American chief named Taha Aki. Her mum came from the great family of Elliott Taha Aki's niece's family. Her dad was from the family of Taha Ali's brother in-law, the Holmes family. That brought all the family together. Until they had died in the car crash.

Not wanting to lose her friend, Georgina clung to her relationship with Leah and the Clearwaters because they knew about her family being dead but not about being a wolf. She didn't want them to think crazy aswell as an orphan. 'I hope they are ok...' she thought as her plane took off...


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the plane had landed, about an hour away from Last Push, Georgina, and her dog and three bags, got into her recently bought car, a speedy rabbit truck, and started driving towards La Push

Fourth five minutes later, with a bit of speeding, Georgie was driving through the town of Forks, with its very low population of around three thousand people, she came across a sickly sweet smell that did three things: burned the back of nose, brought her wolf very close to the surface and caused Zeba to start barking crazily.

Georgina P.O.V.

Glancing around to try and find the source , I saw a family of what appeared to be supermodels, they were that perfect. There were three girls; one of which looked very motherly, another that looked like miss America and the third looked like a pixie. The others were four were males: one blond, another with scars, a big bulky one and one that looked like Adonis. They were all In pairs apart from Adonis, however in the 0.0099786 of a second I thought all of this, a human with hazelnut hair came out of the house the supermodels were outside of, and went straight to Adonis.

As I was going past them all the supermodels turned their heads to me. Uncomfortable about them gazing at me I just smiled back to which the blonde male and motherly female replied to while the others just glared at me apart from the human girl , and the bulky male just grinned and waved back.

Carrying on with my journey, rather than guessing why people were glaring at me, I calmed Zeba down, who I'm pretty sure, having wolf genes like me, felt a16th and s creeped out by them people as I was, and drove to La Push.

On the boarder, I felt sets of eyes on me. Glancing out the window I saw nothing, but i heard a growl.'What the fuck' I thought, but was distracted by seeing the first house into La Push. It was a traditional boring town house. Suddenly remembering that I didn't know which house was the Clearwaters, I decided to go and ask where they live.

Getting out the car, I left Zeba in and walked up the door before knocking on the door. A little old lady opened the door, looking quite pissed. Before she could start screaming at me I asked: " Hi can you tell me where the Clearwaters live please?"

"Other side of town in a little green and white house. Now go and don't come back here" and she promptly slammed the door on my face. 'Rude' I thought but continued to drive to where she said. After getting out of the car I shout " Leah Clearwater, get you're ass out here" and heard an uproar of growls...


End file.
